Unlikely Alliance
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: On that day when Inuyasha killed Gatenmaru in his full demon form, some thing happened in his mind. Something he thought was impossible yet something he embraced that day so he can protect his comrades. InuxKag. Fluff, Lemon, Action. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

On that day when Inuyasha killed Gatenmaru in his full demon form, some thing happened in his mind. Something he thought was impossible yet something he embraced that day so he can protect his comrades. InuxKag. Fluff, Lemon, Action

Chapter 1: Human, Demon or Hanyō

_"Ugh..where am I.." Inuyasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. It was a beautiful meadow with fresh dew drops from the night. Standing up groggily, he looked around. "What..where am I?" The area was seemingly devoid of human or demon interference._

_**"Inside your head, Inuyasha."**__ The voice startled the hanyō and made him make a grab for his sword from his hip, only to find it missing. _

_'Damnit! It isn't going to help either way!' He thought of the unbalanced weight of his heavy sword as he looked around to find the source of the voice. "Show yourself! Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends!" He bared his fangs and claws as he bent his knees and looked around for a physical presence. He spun around one more time, only to come face to face with.._

_There in front of him was a giant dog who was perched on the soft flower bed. "Sesshomaru! You sick bastard! Where are my friends-" He didn't get to finish it as the giant dog growled and something in that growl made him halt his words. It wasn't fear, yes, Sesshomaru was stronger than him, but he was not afraid of him. No. This was something else._

_"Thank you Inuyasha. But..let us get one thing straight.." The giant full demon slowly got up, causing the hanyō to take a step back in caution. "..we are. Not. That bastard. Never. Never. Refer us to that bastard." The beast gave a primal growl of rage, but it some how managed to lighten Inuyasha._

_Shaking his head. "So you don't like that bastard either? What a surprise? If you don't mind, what exactly did he do to you?"_

_"__**Hmm. You seem very curious, very well, although I will make this short as our time is very limited.**__" Inuyasha became more curious and continued to hear the demon. "__**When we were a child, our mother passed away, we didn't have anyone..else..we fended for ourselves, occasionally meeting death's door. That was when one day he came to our cave..a rainy day..we were nothing but a child..he tortured us for being born, for tainting his fathers blood..our fathers blood..then we met a girl..and he tried to kill her..but father gave us his sword..**__" His words froze Inuyasha. Those were parts of his life, up till he met Kagome._

_"W-who are you?" Inuyasha stumbled back as he saw the dog demon approach him. "Who are you referring to as 'we'?" He saw the demon stop and mentally thanked the gods._

_"He was referring to me my dear friend." Inuyasha's attention turned back to the dog. From behind the demon's back came a figure clad in red, just like his..human._

_"What the hell is going on here!" The hanyō exclaimed._

_"Inuyasha please, listen to us. We do not have time to discuss! Your friends lives are in jeopardy! If you want to save them and yourself, you need to listen!" This was all bizarre for the hanyō. He wanted to chock his human doppelganger and would have already done so, but something was stopping him._

_"Grrr..I will give you two minutes!" His doppelganger seemed to smile and nod._

_"Thank you. That is more than I could ask for. Now see this." With a wave of his hand, the human Inuyasha showed him a screen where he saw himself trapped inside the cocoon of Gatenmaru while his friends struggled. Then he saw himself transforming with red eyes and jagged markings and rip Gatenmaru in two swipes, but he didn't stop there as he went on to kill the bandits. The screen disappeared._

_"W-what is going on!" He saw the human smiling sadly and reached up to the giant demon, who leaned down so that the human could touch his head._

_"That is what happens when you lose Tessaiga..your friends and everyone else thinks it is your demon self..but as you can see he's right here. What they assume is wrong..but they don't know it..we could show this to them..your demon is not evil Inuyasha..he's more peaceful than me! We could show them that demons and humans can join in harmony and not just as halves." The human spoke for the demon too._

_For a moment he was silent. He couldn't believe this. Who could? "Why didn't you come earlier?" _

_Both of his opposite pole personalities sighed collectively. This time the demon was the one to speak. "You are almost down to five bandits. And for your question..you don't sleep much or get enough meditation. But that is in the past, now you have the opportunity to get stronger by yourself, although we recommend you use the father's sword..you are bound to have..strong emotions..hehehehaha.." Confusing Inuyasha, both demon and human started to giggle chuckle which soon made the hanyō annoyed._

_"Now..the reminder of the answer will come to you..as we will share our knowledge before we synchronize..don't worry about who will be in charge..because you are our skipper, I will be your strength and passion..while my friend will be your heart and will..farewell..Inu hanyō Daiyōkai.." Before he could say anything further the world around him started to collapse on him._

_"Argh...ahhhhhhhh!" Excruciating pain tore through his soul and body. A thousand needles with the heat of the sun piercing his entire being, but along with that came a power surge, something he had never experienced and along with that came a flow of new emotions.. Anger was not the dominant one but it was there, like his grouchy personality. Pain, lust, hunger, love..these came in tons._

_"I..will..not. Yield! I am. An Inu hanyō Daiyōkai!"_

.

.

.

"Oh no! Inuyasha he will kill you before you can even land a blow!" Miroku's voice tore through the air as the Inu-gang saw the transformed half demon charge at the newly arrived Sesshomaru. The result was very predictable as Daiyōkai simply raised the sword and hundreds of energy needles shot at the transformed hanyō who took the attack by full force and was thrown back, but the senseless hanyō, who was fueled by rage charged blindly once again, slashing and swinging his limbs wildly, trying to hit his older brother, but failed miserabl ans once again was thrown away.

Sango and Miroku held back the flailing priestess who was trying to get her hanyō but wasn't physically strong enough to break free from

'I understand fully..our father's blood overpowers his human blood..in the process..that blood will destroy your soul..reduce you to nothing but a demon that wishes to fight..' Seeing the hanyō jump back once again, he raised his weapon. "Realise your place Inuyasha!" He was about to slash his hanyō brother when the latter abruptly stopped dead on his tracks.

Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his bangs, but his gang knew it wasn't over as he still had the jagged stripes, but Sesshomaru knew it from his brother's still full demon scent. Inuyasha's stiff shoulders loosened but his head was still bowed forward, he slowly brought his clawed hands to his vision and saw the deep cut gained from his brother's sword and the blood of the bandits, the wound was healing slowly, but the transformed hanyō clenched his fist with a growl of annoyance, the action drew his friends attention too.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, her heart pounding hard as she saw her love standing their, without feeling fear or pain from the titanic blows he received from Sesshomaru, not because he chose not to feel, but because he couldn't feel it because he has no control.

"It seems even in your mindless state you realize your place hanyō.." Sesshomaru did not come here to taunt the hanyō, he came here to test Inuyasha himself on what Bokusenō has revealed to him, but the sight before him wasn't what he expected. 'This is rather interesting..was there anything you missed to understand..or failed to understand..Bokusenō..or did you allow yourself to be misled..father?'

Seemingly ignoring his older brother, Inuyasha gritted his fangs that were reducing in size. "Kla..ka..lo..ka.." Inuyasha muttered something irrelevant, but all that knew him had their eyes widened in shock. "..go..me..Ka..go..ma..me..Kagome.." He finally managed to rasp out what he meant. None of them couldn't make out his facial expression other than the two purple stripes which somehow seemed to grow in size and stopped when it reached an inch below his eyes.

'Impossible..that is..no. Father's marking!' Sesshomaru wanted to express his surprise but refuse to lose his calm. He watched as the now free priestess ran towards his hanyō brother and stopped a few steps away from his side. She had the Tessaiga clenched in her arms, her eyes emitted various emotions. Fear, curiosity, happiness because he called her name even in such a meaningless state, and most of all concern and affection.

"Kagome! No! Inuyasha will kill you!"

"Don't go near him Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Her friends tried to persuade her to stop, but the priestess kept on closing the last few steps that separated her from the dangerous hanyō.

Seeing his unmoving figure, she gently called him from the last one feet that separated them. "Inu..yasha?"

The result shocked everyone. "What!" He snapped. Not with malice or threat, but in his normal moody self. Although, having given a big surprise once again, Kagome stumbled back with a yelp and lost balance. She closed her eyes for impact and waited for the pain and humiliation on landing on her butt, but a strong clawed hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to hard, clothed and filth covered chest. Her soft bosoms and Tessaiga were squeezed between them.

Carefully, Kagome looked up into her Savior's eyes, the blue and gold eyes of Inuyasha that suddenly made her wish that she didn't look into them, since now she knew she couldn't look away. "Inu..yasha..are you-" A clean masculine clawed index finger was placed on her soft cherry lips with gentleness none knew existed in Inuyasha, much less in his demon.

"Hush..you were scared weren't you?" His whisper was thick, there was no evidence of his grumbling self that she heard a moment earlier, in fact it was silky smooth with a royal masculine base. And it was more than enough to make her brain dead and lose the strength on her knees as they buckled, but Inuyasha's hold was firm. "Well don't worry..Kagome.." Heat rouse to her face as she helplessly stayed in this new sex god..demon's arms..not that she's complaining. She preferred it away from prying eyes , especially the very interested Sesshomaru who was standing barely fifteen feet away.

Brown stared into the perfectly joined gold and blue, both didn't want to break off but knew they had to, Kagome more than Inuyasha though, as the hanyō didn't care about everyone else.

"Is Inuyasha going to eat Kagome?" Shippo asked fearfully about the fate of his surrogate mother to Sango, who had her arms tightly gripped on her weapon.

Kagome didn't get the words from the kit, but Inuyasha heard perfectly and a seductive grin came over his features. 'What am I! Pudding!' Kagome screamed in her mind, but couldn't move from his enchanting features. Her heart started beating hard, excitedly, as Inuyasha leaned forward to her face, but was disappointed when he went towards her ears.

"Shippo asked whether I am going to eat you..Kagome..can I?" He gave a slow wet lick on her ear lobe and that was all it took. Inuyasha breathed in her scent, his new eyes nearly rolling back. "My god..you are aroused.."

But all good things had to come to a bitter end. "I demand you refrain yourself from rutting your bitch in front of this Sesshomaru and give me answers half breed." Sesshomaru's voice which had a clear notion of disgust brought the nearly seduced priestess back to her reality and made her stand up on her own. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance but looked back at Kagome and smiled a genuine smile and gently taking Tessaiga from her.

"I guess we will talk later." His voice was still silky, like that of his brother, but instead of the coldness and superiority the full demon showed, Inuyasha emitted warmth from his words that made Kagome nodded dumbly before stumbling back to the others. Inuyasha's lustful gaze watched her as she swayed her hips lightly as she walked weakly towards their friends. 'Hmm..how come I never noticed all of her?'

"Halfbreed. Do not test this one's patience." Sesshomaru growled as he saw Inuyasha's distracted gaze.

Sighing, the hanyō turned towards the sword in his hand. His father's fang. "What do you want to know, Sesshomaru?" There was no threat, just lingering annoyance, the same thing the older demon displayed in several occasions of his life when he was not in the mood to kill the intruder.

"Why did you stop and accept the Tessaiga from your demonic state? Father's blood is too powerful for your pathetic human blood, yet you stand there with the scent of a full demon." Sesshomaru wanted answers, and he wanted them fast.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he stretched his hands and legs, getting in harmony with this new power. "Well Sesshomaru, I suppose I will give you a small explanation. I was born because of the love between my human mother and demon father, and as such every fibre of their being loved each other. And until a few minutes ago, I was also confused. But my demon and human showed me that I am not two halves, but a single true being."

His friends did not understand what he meant, but his demon brother did. 'So he was able to meet his demon..and human..but what is this result? What does this mean?' Clearing his thoughts, Sesshomaru focused back on his brother. "In the end you are nothing but a hanyō. Not a perfect demon, Inuyasha."

"Who said I wanted to be a perfect demon, brother? And prove that point, I am the Inu hanyō Daiyōkai..well that is what my other personalities preferred to call my species now." Remembering the last moments inside his head with the other two, he sighed. "I suppose you have better things to do, don't you Sesshomaru, than just bully me? I am not really up in my peak state to fight you. Perhaps another time?" There was no taunt in his voice, simple facts, and unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his brother was right, neither was he in a mood anymore, he needed answers.

Kagome and the others watched as Sesshomaru turned and started walking away and much to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha didn't call him back to fight him more than that he disengaged the fight in a civilized manner. They observed as Inuyasha slowly made his way back to the group, they froze. His face was unreadable, more than that he was in a way intimidating than his usual self. Without anymore hesitation, Kagome ran towards the hanyō and jumped on to his awaiting arms. A moment passed before Kagome realized that they were still in the embrace. "Inuyasha?"

"Hn?" He purred into her ear.

"Can you let go?" Kagome felt his hold tighten.

"No." This was not her Inuyasha, that Inuyasha was shy and would have jumped back already, this one was drawing lazy circles on her back and was slowly edging towards her.

Kagome squealed as Inuyasha gave a big squeeze on her right ass cheek. But she didn't slap him, instead she got more aroused than anything, fearing her face will remain red forever, she pulled back, and hesitantly the hanyō let her go.

.

.

.

"Sango, why didn't Kagome slap Inuyasha when he grabbed her butt?" Shippo innocently asked the now furiously blushing demon slayer. And the giggling monk.

Trying to join the fun, Miroku leaned next to her. "Do tell Sango, I wonder if you are the only one who slaps me?" But that was a grave mistake on his part.

SLAP! KABLAMO!

"Argh! Shippo, when grown up only touches 'one' special persons butt only, it isn't bad. Unlike this idiot over here who will grope anything that is round and soft." Miroku was on the ground, twitching with an angry red handprint and a giant potato on his head.

"Oh.." Shippo chuckled.

"And Shippo.." The kit froze and turned around to face the angry demon slayer.

"Yes..Sango?" He gulped at the woman's face.

Sango smiled, stopping the little heart inside his chest. "You will not touch anyone's ass, will you?" He shook his head vigorously.

"You guys do know that I am here right?" Kagome asked while blushing up a storm.

After that small exchange with his brother, they left the village immediately after disposing the corpses of the dead bandits. And surprisingly, Inuyasha's new transformation had some side effects, one being his hands on Kagome, second was he didn't fall for Shippo's taunts and pranks and finally he allowed them to retire early yesterday. In the morning he left early to Totosai's forge.

.

.

.

Inuyasha descended from his jump and slowly landed in front of the blacksmith's forge. "Totosai." He called as he quietly stepped into the cave, but quickly raised his arms to catch the incoming hammer. Without any delay he pulled the hammer and brought out the old demon and gave him a bonk.

Totosai crawled back. "Don't come near me foul demon! I am the right hand demon of Lord Inu no Taisho-"

"Cut it out old geezer it's me."

The hanyō's revelation froze the old demon. "Inuyasha?"

A good fifteen minutes passed as he continued to explain the events that transpired in his head. Inuyasha sat on the raised rock, his posture straight unlike the previous instances where he always leaned forward. Totosai did not miss this. "..so after that Sesshomaru went away and we left."

"Master Inuyasha!" The coward of a flea demon attached himself to his master's neck and the next moment he was flattened, but had a content face.

"Ah Myōga, just the coward I was looking for." Inuyasha said as he flicked the small demon to the side.

Ignoring all that Totosai thought back. "From what you have told me Inuyasha, this is a major violation of what we have gathered about half demons. If the demon and human inside a hanyō are residing with each other in harmony..why did not it happen sooner?" Totosai asked the same question Inuyasha asked his demon and human.

"I asked the same thing to them, they said I will find it in myself.." Inuyasha stood up.

"But is it wise to keep all that information from your comrades?" Inuyasha stopped on his tracks and turned around slowly to the forge and flea demon, who by the way was not sure what was going on except for the fact that his Lord's blood tasted even better than his late master's.

A smirk came over his demonically handsome face. "Well, they have been keeping things from me, so consider this as a little prank. Besides, Totosai, I want to test my new strength on something, got any good fights for me?"

.

.

.

To be continued...

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surpassing the Great Dog

"Lord Inuyasha! You should only pierce Ryūkotsusei's heart! What ever you do, don't remove your father's seal!" Myōga yelled as he barely held on to Inuyasha as he went in speeds that the flea only knew his late master could go.

"That is not my style Myōga. It is like killing someone during their sleep." Inuyasha countered calmly as he gracefully made his way through the forest. At the moment he was seeing the whole world in a different view. It was absurd to say the least, after all three hundred years of his life has already embedded a firm picture in his mind on how the world felt and what it showed. But this was different, the adrenalin wasn't the only thing that rushed in. Power and peace, those were the two things, the latter of the two new elements being even more bizarre, after all who would think the half demon will ever have inner peace?

But the flea, as usual did not believe in the hanyō and was taking no chance. "No Lord Inuyasha! Ryūkotsusei is a demon that not even your father was able to defeat! He will kill you with ease!" Myōga warned the transformed hanyō.

"Do not worry. My new strength will be more than enough to destroy this demon." Inuyasha confidently said as he jumped over the trees and continued to make his way.

"Hmph! If you don't do as I say, I will not show you his location!" Myōga huffed.

"Tell me Myōga, what is it that you wish me to accomplish from doing this?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well it should be obvious! I am trying to help you regain control over Tessaiga! Your fang is very weak compared to my late master and you need to kill your father's old enemy to prove that you are worthy to Tessaiga." Inuyasha smirked in amusement.

"Is that so? Then alright." 'I am weak huh? Well you guys just have to find out.' Inuyasha smirked and continued his rush.

.

.

.

"There he is Lord Inuyasha, Ryūkotsusei, the dragon that gravely injured your father.." Inuyasha too was quite awed by the sight. There on the walls of a canyon was a giant dragon with a claw sticking into it's chest and appeared to be sleeping. Myōga began to explain what he needed to do. "Now Lord Inuyasha the heart is-"

"Kukuku.." The laughter alerted the hanyō as he saw the baboon pelted demon appeared on the claw and touched it. The miasma quickly disintegrated the claw and Naraku jumped over to the top of the canyon as Ryūkotsusei slowly woke up, completely healed and powered as if the demon never fought Inu no Taisho. "Ryūkotsusei, that is the son of the demon that sealed you." Naraku informed the dragon before being encased by his miasma and be taken away.

The dragon yokai stared down at Inuyasha. "Inu no Taisho..so you sired a demon..or are you a hanyō?" There was curiosity in the daiyokai's voice.

"Run for your life! Inuyasha we need to leave!" Myōga urged as he stared horrified at the giant demon. But Inuyasha kept his cool and stared back at Ryūkotsusei. Myōga knowing what dog demon was going to do, jumped of and sped away, but not before delivering an insult. "Foolish child! You are going into your own death!"

Not at all bothered by the coward flea's antics, Inuyasha took a step forward. "I came here to test my strength, demon, in the process kill you."

"Hahahaha the flea was right, you are indeed foolish, to think you, a mere abomination will be able togahhhh!" The dragon Daiyōkai crashed back into the canyon wall he was sealed, leveling the rock mass as Inuyasha delivered a solid punch to Ryūkotsusei's dragon head.

"For a slimy lizard who slept for centuries, you talk too much." Inuyasha softly landed on the canyon floor, giving the dragon Daiyōkai the height advantage or at least that was the general thought that went through the spectators, who included the dog demon's gang, Totosai, a newly braved Myōga and Naraku's poisonous wasp, all except the latter failing to take account of Inuyasha's single blow that downed the powerful Daiyōkai.

"We must help him! He will be torn to shreds!" Miroku began to unwound his prayer beads on the wind tunnel, but hated after seeing the poison wasps lining up in front of him. "Damn that Naraku!" He cursed at his helplessness.

"Master Miroku, you shouldn't interfere, Inuyasha has to do this alone using Tessaiga to finish Ryūkotsusei! Otherwise he will never master the Tessaiga! You have to believe in him!" Myōga's words made the hanyō laugh in amusement, seemingly ignoring the giant dragon that was slowly raising back to it's familiar position.

"And here I thought I was too weak to fight, eh Myōga.." The flea hid behind Tatosai in embarrassment.

"How dare you turn around and mock me you insolent brat! Rargh!" Ryūkotsusei gave a roar and discharged a giant ball of energy at the unmoving hanyō, who without any form of difficulty, raised his arms and slashed his claws down. Five streaks of red colored yokai energy emerged from the tips of the hanyō's claws flew at the incoming attack and neutralized the dragon Daiyōkai's attack. A huge cloud of dust and debris erupted from the collision between the two massive attacks, clouding everyone's vision.

"You are really not the silent type, are you?" Inuyasha's amused voice reached the humans and demons ears as their vision became clearer. There was a huge crater between the two Daiyōkais that was ripped up in appearance rather than the bowl shape, this happened mainly due to the clawed attack the hanyō Daiyōkai sent that cancelled Ryūkotsusei's attack.

Without another word, the giant dragon Daiyōkai swung his tail down at Inuyasha, who immediately unsheathed Tessaiga and swung an ark on the reptile's tail but was caught off guard by the sudden weight that staggered him a little and the unexpected ineffectiveness of the fang on Ryūkotsusei's hard body. As a result he was thrown off onto another canyon wall, creating a deep impact on the red soil.

"Oh no! The Tessaiga is not strong enough to cut Ryūkotsusei's body! Inuyasha's gonna lose!" Shippo cried in fear as he his behind Sango. Miroku and Sango were having the same thoughts as that of the kit, but both were grounded and knew their interference will only be a problem than doing any help.

Kagome's heart clenched lightly as she saw no movement coming from the canyon that Inuyasha was sent to, but she continued to put her faith in her hanyō..or whatever he is now. "No. Tessaiga is strong enough to cut Ryūkotsusei! But it won't accept Inuyasha unless he proves that he is strong enough to handle the blade, and only then can he truly surpass his father." Myōga explained from his spot with Totosai while the latter was staring off to space. This caught Sango's attention who was listening to the flea.

"Master Totosai is their something wrong?" The others too turned to the zoned out old demon and none of them except Myōga seem to recognize what he was doing.

"Is he sleeping?" Shippo questioned as he waved a hand in front of the forge demon's eyes, but received no response.

"No! He's watching Tessaiga!" Myōga jumped up and down. "Move away! Don't disturb him! He maybe able to find what has happened to my lord!" The others grew confused at this.

"But the fightings down their. Why is he looking over there?" Shippo being the kit he is looked at the weird demons confusedly, trying to receive an answer from the current dilemma.

"He doesn't need to see the sword physically! He can watch the battles if the sword is created by him!" Myōga anxiously answered as he along with the others waited for Totosai to speak on what he was seeing. But all of a sudden Totosai's bug eyes widened in shock as he fell off his bull.

"Totosai, what did you see?" Kagome asked worriedly as Ryūkotsusei slowly made his way towards where Inuyasha crashed. The air was tense and the feeling of helplessness ran through them as they awaited for Totosai to speak.

The old forger was at a loss, his face represented many emotions along with shock. Amazement, respect and concern being the other. "Inuyasha..he is..of..Tessaiga..submitting it..I can feel his demonic aura..Tessaiga is slowly succumbing.." Totosai said as he now looked down towards the battle zone.

Inuyasha, although having better control over the Tessaiga now, with the help of his new found demon strength, but that didn't mean the weight did not annoy him. "Tessaiga..you will submit..I will make you submit to my will!" He growled as he clenched the sword's handle. He could feel the mighty fang pulsing under his grip, trying to push his demonic aura from it's body, but the dog demon wasn't having any of that.

"Having trouble with your sword, brat?" Ryūkotsusei taunted as he observed what Inuyasha was doing. The hanyō seemed to have no effect of the massive weight, but he kept on clenching the handle with great force, as if in pain. Not wasting the opportunity to finish of this strange demon, Ryūkotsusei charged up another ball of energy. "This seems to be your end. Be honored that you were killed by the great Ryūkotsusei."

The discharged attack ball flew towards the still struggling Inuyasha. 'Grrr..you are not the boss here old man much less your fang!' "Rargh!" With a loud roar Inuyasha raised the Tessaiga, who's power was slowly blending with his own. 'That aura..what does it mean?' It was a strange feeling, like a small scar in the wind, but not the same one that he felt while using the wind scar, no, this was different and it was coming solely off Ryūkotsusei rather than both of them. 'Here goes..' With a wild slash, he aimed it for that particular feeling and what came out startled him lightly.

Wind twirled around the dog demon and his sword as the brownish colored wind took the appearance of a twister and engulfed the incoming demonic blast from Ryūkotsusei and without any form of difficulty, pushed the spherical attack back into it's creater.

The combined power of the Backlash Wave and Ryūkotsusei's own power engulfed the dragon Daiyōkai, shredded his body to pieces gradually as the offensive reflective attack Inuyasha sent made it's way through. Ryūkotsusei's once adamantium hard body tore like paper and only a part of his neck and giant head remained and it fell to the ground. "What! No! I am Ryūkotsusei! I am the most powerful demon-gahhhahhhhhraraghhhh!" Inuyasha's mutated Iron Reaver Soul Stealer ripped apart the remaining of the dragon Daiyōkai.

"Geez..you just don't know when to stop talking do you?" Inuyasha huffed as he sheathed Tessaiga as the chunks of flesh that used to be a Daiyōkai slowly disintegrated into nothingness and with a single effortless jump, he landed next to his friends, two hundred feet high, who were gaping at the new development their hanyō friend gained. Slightly shaken by their gazes, Inuyasha asked gruffly, his old voice once again resurfacing. "What?" But fortunately it only snapped them to reality and did not question him immediately.

The first one to speak was Kagome. "Inu..yasha, are you okay?" And that did a one eighty on the dog demon's mood as he appeared next to her and slid his arm on her hip, his clawed hand loosely placed over her ass, much to the priestess's embarrassment as she was in a dilemma on whether to dig a hole and burry herself to escape this embarrassment or to lean into him and enjoy the affectionate gesture.

"Why are you so tense?" Inuyasha's husky voice whispered into her ears, in a way that promised so many dark fantasies for the innocent priestess. His hands slowly roamed around her back sensually and was slowly reaching around towards her bosom.

"L-lord Inuyasha?" The said person sighed in annoyance at the call of the flea.

"What is it Myōga?" He didn't snap, but was not entirely in his best mood either. Nonetheless the flea flinched.

"Maybe..you could..uh..explain what happened..to you..my Lord?" Myōga gulped, now recognizing the thickness of the blood was not just a thought and in fact Inuyasha's blood was similar to his late master.

Sighing, Inuyasha ran his free hand through his silver locks. "Hmm. Let's just say that I surpassed my old man." A small smirk lined up his features.

.

.

.

"Bokusenō." Sesshomaru's emotionless voice halted the silence in the forest and caused the giant tree to open it's eyes and see the intruder. Seeing the dog Daiyōkai, the tree grew confused. Sesshomaru wasn't one to leave anything behind, and will only come to him in a decade or two, the sudden arrival after yesterday confused the tree a little.

"What brings you back to me so early, Sesshomaru?" The tree demon asked the demon lord curiously. Sesshomaru came to a stop three feet away from the tree, his face, as usual, unreadable.

"Is there anything you haven't revealed to me about my halfbreed brother?" There was no looming threat, just a simple enquiry.

"I don't understand why you ask me this now, Sesshomaru, but, as for your answer, yes, I have given you all the information about a Inu hanyō. Why do you ask? Have you found something new?" The tree too was curious, being a motionless entity, Bokusenō's only interest was in new knowledge, and soon enough it became his main purpose of living.

"Indeed. I found him in a village, a day's journey from here, he was as you told, an uncontrollable untamed demon that only lived to fight, when I found him. The reason was the same as you told, he let the Tessaiga out of his grasp and his demon blood took over..but then.." Bokusenō listened with all his attention, solely positioned to the do Daiyōkai as the latter explained newfound phenomenon that happened on the second son of the Great Dog.

"Fascinating. He was able to communicate with his demon and human halves..or as he said, one being, this a really odd thing that has happened till date. From my two thousand years of life, this is the first time I am hearing such a thing." Sesshomaru waited for the tree to absorb the information and think about a possible explanation. "Hmm. Will it be too much to ask to bring the young lord here?"

"Yes. It will be." Sesshomaru curtly replied, his face didn't waver, but his eyes flicked in annoyance, although in a really unnoticeable scale, only a demon could see it, and Bokusenō saw.

"Sesshomaru, it will be better of you to bring him here rather than waiting for my birds and fellow flora and fauna to pass the message to me." Bokusenō stated the truth and saw the demon lord turn around and walk away without a single word, but knew he will be seeing the Inu no Taisho's youngest son soon.

Jaken and A-Un stood up upon seeing their master walk back into the clearing, the latter although a little slow to get up due to the little cargo on his back that was meant to be protected. "My Lord! You came back!" Jaken had his forehead on the floor and was completely ignored, while A-Un just gave a quick bow and moved it's head to the side so that his Lord may see Rin who was snoring lightly on his back.

Sesshomaru's gaze lingered on the child for a while before he turned his head to the other direction. "We are leaving." He stated, his voice thick and smooth, leaving no space for argument..well only amongst the two demons as the tiny human girl jumped up with energy that rivaled the Daiyōkai's.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin's so glad you are safe my lord! And she's also sorry for not able to greet her lord!" Rin's mood suddenly changed to that of sadness at her own self disappointment.

"Well too late child! Lord Sesshomaru has already decided where we are going and is not going to tell you." Jaken, angry at the girl's behavior of talking too much scolded the already saddened one.

"Jaken.." The imp was on the ground immediately, touching his forehead repeatedly on the ground. An annoyed Sesshomaru is death for small creatures like him and bowing down seemed to be working.

"Where are we going my lord?" Seemingly in a new good mood, Rin cheerfully enquired the dog lord. Jaken was surprisingly happy that she asked the question that only she had the authority to ask and get away without being harmed.

"To see my half brother." His voice although emotionless as always, lacked the coldness and authority while answering the question. Rin seemed to be content with the answer and climbed down the herbivore and tagged directly behind Sesshomaru.

'You will not be a curiosity in my thoughts any longer, Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru confirmed himself on his new objective before walking towards Inuyasha's forest.

.

.

.

After Inuyasha's explanation, the group set their journey back to Kaede's village and without any form of complaint, Inuyasha complied. "This is really strange..Inuyasha and Kagome are laughing together and Inuyasha's making jokes! Why can't we go with them?" As the Kit complained, the hanyō and the priestess were walking in the front and in between, Inuyasha will lean to Kagome's ear and say something, earning a giggle or a nudge from her.

The monk slowly reached around for the demon slayer, but. "Well Shippo, if you want I could always ask my dear-" Miroku never got to finish as he received a thick slap from her.

"What an idiot." Shippo shook his head as he walked beside Sango and Kirara.

"Mhmm Kagome..you smell nice.." The priestess blushed again as Inuyasha's hand once again travelled to her bottom. "You know..I was thinking.."

Curiously, Kagome looked up. "About what?"

"What is going to happen after we kill Naraku and complete the jewel?" The question completely froze her mind and fear began to fill her up, what if this new Inuyasha didn't want her anymore. "Will you still be here?"

.

.

.

**That's it! Please review! And thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
